dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Comfrey
|manga debut = "Universe Survival! The Tournament of Power Begins!!" |anime debut = "The Time Has Come! To the Null Realm with the Universes on the Line!" |Race = |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 780 |Address = |Occupation = Warrior |Allegiance = Team Universe 9 |FamConnect = }} is a warrior from Universe 9 and a member of Team Universe 9. Appearance Comfrey is a green humanoid amphibian looking fighter with fin ears, orange eyes, and purple prominent lips. He is bare-chested and wears dark pants with a bluish sash draped around his waist and is secured by a brown belt with a red gem-center. Personality Nothing is known about Comfrey's personality, but he seems confident in his abilities. Comfrey also cares about his teammates as when Hopp hits Lavender he left his fight against Goku and turned. Biography Dragon Ball Super Universal Survival Saga thumb|left|Comfrey, Chappil, and Hopp being erased Comfrey is a chosen warrior from Universe 9. When the Tournament of Power started, Comfrey clashed with Shosa but later on, he teamed up with him, alongside Botamo, Lavender, and Dercori and surrounded the grouped up members of Team Universe 7 and withstood a combined attack from them. He was eliminated by Goku when he went Super Saiyan and fired a Ki blast at both him and Chappil. He was later erased from existence by Zeno and Future Zeno. Comfrey is later revived with the rest of Universe 9 when Android 17 wishes to resurrect the erased universes on the Super Dragon Balls. Power ;Anime When the Tournament of Power began, Comfrey was able to match Shosa in combat. Comfrey, Lavender, Botamo, Shosa, and Dercori are unscathed by a team assault from Gohan, Piccolo, Tien Shinhan, Krillin, and Master Roshi. He was no match for Super Saiyan Goku, who easily knocked him out of the arena with a ki blast. ;Manga Comfrey is shown to be an equal match for Obni when the tournament begins. Comfrey proves to be one of the stronger members of Team Universe 9, as when up against Frost he manages to match Frost before proceeding to gain an advantage over him, however, he is defeated when Frost releases a charged Explosive Wave on Comfrey at point blank range. Voice actors *Japanese: Ryōichi Tanaka *Funimation dub: Alex Mai *Portuguese: **Brazilian Portuguese dub: Lucas Gama **Portugal dub: Gabriel Gonçalves *Latin American Spanish dub: Manuel Campuzano *Polish dub: Karol Osentowski Battles ;Anime *Comfrey vs. Shosa *Comfrey, Botamo, Lavender, Shosa, and Dercori vs. Gohan, Piccolo, Tien Shinhan, Krillin & Master Roshi (Base/Max Power) *Comfrey & Chappil vs. Goku (Base/Super Saiyan) ;Manga *Comfrey vs. Obni *Comfrey, Bergamo, Lavender, Basil, Hyssop, Sorrel, Chappil, Oregano, Hopp, and Rozel vs. Frost (Final Form) Trivia *His name is the same as comfrey (also comphrey), which is a common name for plants in the genus Symphytum. *He seems to be based on the Creature from the Black Lagoon. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 9 Characters Category:Males Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Characters who have been Erased